Dear Diary
by Authoress K. C
Summary: Awwww... Cute!


Dear Diary  
By: Karie  
  
~~~  
I'm just weird tonight. Its September 29th, 2001, a saturday. And I'm weird. I've been cleaning all day, so, I'm just chillin', writtin and readin on muh POS safe mode computer. Umm, I swear you'll understand this eventually. Enjoy Minna-San!  
~~~  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Its me again. Why does he think mornings are so bad? I kind of like it. I can get almost everything done and then have time to just watch him. He calls mornings 'devil spawn from the bowels of Hell, made to torture people with hangovers.' I told him once tht if he wouldn't drink, he wouldn't have hangovers in the morning. He laughed and patted me on the head saying, 'Thats sweet Bishonen, your worried.' He never listens. Why do I love him? I don't know.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Journal:  
  
Entry 345:  
  
He's so cute. He's always worried. He said that mornings are nice right after I called them hateful. He said that I shouldn't drink, that way I wouldn't have hangovers. He's just adorable. Poor little Bishonen. I wish he'd hurry up and be 18, 16 is just too young. its like cradle robbing almost. Almost. Its too young to do anything -big-, but its old enough to touch him and kiss him. Now if I could just get to him.  
  
End of Entry 345  
  
*~*~*  
  
Journal:  
  
Entry 346:  
  
Kami-sama. He's so cute. He dropped a small thing of dirt on his head today and looked crest fallen because he'd said he could reach it without a boost. He started to cry which caked some of the dirt on his face. He rubbed it in when he tried to rub away the tears. I couldn't help but feel bad for him. He really wanted to be able to do it on his own. I had to help him get cleaned up. He didn't say too much, but he felt really bad because he'd wasted that dirt. I hugged him as we re-entered the shop and told him that it was okay, he just needed to wait a little longer till he was tall enough to reach it himself. I told him next time I'd help him get it. He smiled at me and thanked me, hugging me back. Kami-sama, he's just too cute.  
  
End of Entry 346  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Yesterday I didn't have a chance to write in this, but, I dropped dirt all over myself. I feel bad. Now we have one less pouch of dirt for the baby flowers and we are going to run short. Yohji is really nice when he wants to be. He said he'd help me get it next time. He even hugged me! Ah! Can you -believe- it?! I tingled. I had to get down another bag today and he lifted me by the waist instead of doing it like Ken-kun or Aya-kun and making a step with his hands. He lifted me right up and held me there until I had the pouch then he put me down and messed up my hair. He was so strong.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Journal:  
  
Entery 347:  
  
I had to pick him up today. We needed another bag of dirt for some new flowers and he tugged on my shirt to get my attention. He told me what he needed and I just picked him up by the waist, like he was a little kid, which he is. He giggled slightly when I did and got the bag. Once I knew he had it I put him down and messed with his hair. Its so soft. He laughed at me and bounced off to put the dirt around the flowers. His apron strings swing over his round little butt and draw your attention like a magnet. They do mine anyway. Whatever. If I can't have him soon I'm going to lose it.  
  
End of Entry 347  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He kissed me! *odd smile* I don't know why, he just called me into the back of the shop with the excuse of he needed my help to get something. Once we were in there he turned me towards him and just kissed me! There wasn't anything to say, he kissed me then blushed faintly in the gloom then darted out into the shop when the bell over the door rang. I stayed behind and kind of touched my mouth. I don't know why, but I refuse to complain. Yohji-kun kissed me!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
He did it again! He kissed me. Except, this kiss was differant from the hasty one he gave me yesterday, this time he held me close and was so sweet and soft about it. He still ran off the moment the bell to the shop rang, and he still blushed in the dark, but, he kissed me again! Ah! I think I will just die! I can die a happy teen!  
  
*~*~*  
  
Dear Diary,  
  
Today, I kissed him! I don't know if it was okay or not, but this time when he called me back there and started to lean down, I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Oh god. He was surprised, his eyes shot open. Thats when I let go and giggled softly then turned and ran blushing out into the shop to talk to Ken-kun. I can't believe it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Journal:  
  
Entry 350:  
  
Okay, this has been neglected. Lets get up-to-date here. Two day's ago I gave Bishonen a fast kiss then bolted. He seemed quite happy the rest of the day. Yesterday i took my time with the kiss then bolted. He seemed dreamy all day. Today -he- kissed -me-! I didn't expect this at -all-! I was going to kiss him again, I like kissing him, and he just pulled me down and kissed me. It was nice. God I sound like a school girl. Oh, door, bad timing who ever- Him.  
  
End of Entry 350  
  
*~*~*  
  
Journal:  
  
Entry 350:  
  
Yes, same day. He's gone. Oh god. He sat on the floor in front of my bed while I sat up here with my lap top and told me that he had to say something now or he'd never say it. I asked him what it was and he told me he loved me. He was serious too! He didn't falter, stutter, giggle, nothing. Just sat there looking at me with crystal blue eyes then smiled and got up, hugging me slightly and walking out, closing my door. I tingle. He loves me. Bishonen loves me! Whoop it up baby, yeah! Dance and party, shout it from the roof tops! And I didn't even tell him I loved him back. I think it was shock. Gotta tell him tomorrow.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Journal:  
  
Entry 351:  
  
I told him. He laughed and hugged me around the waist. He told me he loved me again. I hugged him back and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me and smiled sweetly. I leaned down and kissed him again. He's sleeping right now... Yes he's in my room. His head is in my lap. He's so cute when he's sleeping, like an angel, all golden hair and sweet serenity. He told me about a diary he kept. I thought diaries were for girls. Oh well. I keep a journal, I guess they both serve the same purpose just with differant names. He says he even starts his with 'Dear Diary'. Cute. Oh, he's waking up.  
  
*~*~*  
Koudo Yohji saves the journal entry on his public access journal and closes the lid of his lap top, looking down at the slowly waking teen in his lap. Blue eyes flutter open, dark lashes framing them cutely.  
  
"Feeling better?"  
  
The boy smiles up at his older friend, his new boyfriend.   
  
"I am now."  
  
Yohji laughs slightly and hugs the boy, laying back. The blonde sixteen year old assassin smiles and curls up against him in the slightly chilly room. They curl up together, Yohji pulling the heavy blue comforter over them.   
  
"Oh!"  
  
Omi sits up for a moment and retrives the little black, leather bound book from the table next to the bed along with his black and silver pen. Past page after page of his neat writting he flips until he finds where he left off. He smiles slightly and leans against Yohji as he reads as he writes.  
  
"Dear Diary..."  
  
~OWARI~  
  
~~~  
  
AWWWWWW!!!! FLUFFY!!!! KAWAIINESS TO THE MAX!!!! I'm sorry, I think that was cute. Did you ever figure it out? The 'Dear Diary' parts were Omi talking about Yo-tan and the 'Journal: Entry ***:' parts were Yo-tan talking about Omi! Easy! KAWAIINESS TO THE MAX!!!!  
  
KARIE *muah* 


End file.
